Shadow Wolf
by Rainheart344
Summary: Zane thinks she a ghost. Jay and Lloyd are afraid of her. Kai and Cole are having nightmares about her. Nya just wants to get to the bottom of it. T for possible blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I tried to write a Warriors fanfic, but apparently I'm good with DRAWING cats, not writing about them. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Cole watched as the rain pattered on the window and lightning lit up the ninjas' room every so often. He jumped as Kai spoke.

"Can't sleep either?" Cole nodded.

"Yea.. Bad dream."

"Me too." Kai's amber eyes glinted slightly as lightning danced across the sky.

"What about? In mine, this black wolf with a red broken heart shaped mark on its chest killed all of you." Cole shivered as he described it.

"That's really weird. Mine did too. The wolf is creepy." Kai shivered as well. "'Night."

**PAGE BREAK THING**

"I won! YES!" Jay cheered as he won a sparring match against Kai.

"I was tired! I wasn't ready!" Kai defended. He and Cole both had dark circles under their eyes from waking up continuosly during the night.

"Did you guys get _any _sleep last night?" Lloyd asked.

"I did!" Jay said cheerfully.

"We didn't." Kai and Cole muttered in unison. A black shape suddenly lashed out a Cole and he screamed. Kai jumped up and screamed as well. It stopped for a minute, considering who to hurt and then it just faded away.

"Wha-what was that?" Jay asked nervously.

"I think it may have been some kind of wolf. It did not look like a..." Zane searched for a word. "..like it was real. It looked more like a shadow. I could see it's eyes perfectly, but it's fur was sort of transparent. Besides that, I think it was a she-wolf."

"A ghost wolf?" Lloyd asked shakily. Zane shrugged. Jay shivered a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. **

Nya walked out, oblivious to what had happened. "Hey, guys."

"We're kinda in the middle of COWERING IN FEAR FROM THE GHOST WOLF!" Jay screamed. Lloyd nodded really fast, glancing around as if he thought the wolf would catch him by surprise.

"Ghost wolf?" Nya looked to Zane. He explained what had happened.

"Actually, I think you guys should see this." Nya led them to the bridge, where a book of myths was open.

"I was looking through this earlier and it has a legend about a Shadow Wolf." She couldn't help the excited smile that spread over her features. "It comes out every thousand years and picks people to haunt. The first time it was seen, was 1812."

"And since it's 2012, it's the time it comes out! Nya, you're a genius!" Kai exclaimed.

Nya smiled. "But the people it haunts have to trick back through the Raven Gates, where it is trapped for the next one thousand years."

Cole groaned. Jay and Lloyd's excitedness faded.

"Wait, it did have red eyes and a blood-red mark on it's chest, right?" Nya asked.

Zane nodded. "Then it is the only _female _Shadow Wolf." Nya said.

"Wait, there are MORE?!" Jay yelled.

"Yep. But only one comes out every thousand years. It must have been the she-wolf's turn. Supposedly, she's the most ruthless and blood-thirsty."

Jay and Lloyd's expressions grew afraid. Zane shivered. Cole and Kai had fallen over on the ground, asleep.

"Hey, weren't they having nightmares last night?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh huh but the wolf can only terrorize people's sleep at night." Nya answered.

Jay groaned. "So they're gonna' be screamin' their heads off later?"

Nya smirked. "Comes in handy when you're the only girl."

Lloyd and Zane both grabbed one of the sleeping teenager's ankles, while Jay helped Lloyd with getting Cole, since Cole was the heftier one of the two sleeping. Nya sighed and helped Zane with her brother.

**A/N: Sorry it's short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Zane yawned. It had been tiring, dragging Kai and Cole up to their bunks. It didn't help that Cole had the top bunk either.

"So, we've had an eventful day, haven't we?" Jay joked nervously. Lloyd smiled. It was about 11:30 at night and we were all tired. Nya ran in.

"Hey, did it cross your mind we could've been getting dressed?" Lloyd asked. Jay hit him and Nya rolled her eyes.

"You guys have the bathroom for that. Besides, I've found more on the legend of the Shadow Wolf." Nya sat down on next to Jay. "This comes straight from the book: Shadow Wolves were gray wolves, with birth defects. They are also born black with some red markings. But only the female has it on her chest. The female was the last born in a litter of eight, and she had a twisted back leg, thus making her get thrown out of her pack. She met up with a pack of Shadow Wolves, and she joined, making her leg straighten. She grew up to be the most ruthless and blopdthirsty of them all." Nya finished.

Jay shivered as Kai yelled out in his sleep. "She must be back." Zane said quietly. Lloyd and Nya nodded in agreement.

"Night guys..." Nya stood up and left. Lloyd shivered slightly as he climbed under his blankets. Zane looked up at the ceiling, thinking as the others tried to sleep. "That's it..."

"What's it?" Jay asked, sitting up. Lloyd looked at him curiously, his green eyes glinting in the darkness.

"We don't have to really lure the wolf to the Raven Gates, just drag Kai and Cole there and trap the wolf." Zane whispered.

"Brillant.." Lloyd whispered.

**I am SO sorry it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Zane grabbed Cole's ankles and Lloyd grabbed his wrists, while Nya and Jay did the same with Kai. It was incredibly hard to not wake them. They eventually came to the Raven Forest, where the pitch-black gates were. A black wolf growled as he walked to the huge gates.

"Those two are doin' the tests to get 'er out right now..."

**Cole's POV:**

I screamed as I ran from the wolf yet again and my fleeing led me to a cave. A pitch-black raven waited there and I backed away, only to hit the wolf. I screamed and backed against the wall as the raven and the wolf closed in on me. I screamed again.

**Kai's POV:**

Great. A raven and the wolf were chasing after me. I screamed and kept running until I crashed into a tree. Dang, they were cornering me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and backed up as much as I could. Oh god...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

**Cole's POV:**

The wolf leaped at me and then I noticed the gates at the back of the cave. The raven sat there, like a statue. In fact, it was a statue now.

"The Raven Gates.." I murmured. I ran for the gates but the wolf caught me. Her claws dug into my back and I screamed. I reached for the unlocked gate and tried to pull it open. It opened and I started to crawl. But the wolf dug her claws into my back deeper and grabbed the back of my neck in her teeth. I continued screaming and crawled through the gate. The wolf's weight was immedeitly lifted from my back and I looked up to see a pale, shadow like wolf standing before me. She looked exactly like the wolf who had been on me before, but friendlier.

**Kai's POV:**

I screamed and ran until I hit metal. I looked up to see a gate with a raven statue on the top. "The Raven Gates..."

A faint wolf, exactly like the one chasing me, was waiting behind it. She had a friendlier look to her than the other though. I reached for the unlocked gate but the wolf dug her claws into my back. Would I die like this? At the claws of a wolf? I screamed and reached for the gate. It opened, and the wolf standing inside seemed to merge with the other. I blacked out after that.

**SHORT SOO SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chappie! WAHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Zane stared at his sleeping friends. Wounds were randomly appearing on them. And a pale and friendlier looking version of the wolf appeared and then it got darker and became its regular paleness. It padded away, leaving the three ninja to look at their bleeding friends.

"Shouldn't we take them back?" Lloyd asked. Zane nodded, but didn't move. Kai began panting heavily and bleeding more.

"I don't think we should move Kai..." Jay said nervously. Zane nodded as Cole began to wake up.

"I-I'm alive? I'm alive!" Cole shouted. He tried to stand but fell over again. "Ow..."

"What happened?" Lloyd helped him stand.

"I survived, that's what happened!" Cole said sarcastically. The four turned their gaze to Kai, who was still on the ground.

Zane knelt on the ground and checked for a pulse. "It is very faint, but it's there."

"Anyone got bandages?" Jay asked sarcastically. "I think we need 'em." Lloyd slapped him.

"Well," Zane stood up. "We could call Nya to come down here."

"Dude, it's the middle of the night," Jay said. "She's probably asleep."

"Maybe, but I'm not." The foursome turned to see their Sensei and Nya approaching in their pajamas. Nya looked tired and groggy, but still concerned for her brother.

"I think you requested bandages." Sensei chuckled lightly as Nya knelt on the ground and got to work on her brother.

**A thousand years later...**

A black female wolf paced around behind the Raven Gates, waiting for her scout to return.

"We have a candidate." He growled.

"Name?"

"Louise Clays."

"I am surprised the name made it that far into Cole Clays descendants. No, pick someone else. No one with the name Walker, Julien, Flamy or Garmadon." The she-wolf turned.

"Why?"

"Because her ancestor and his friends helped me back here."

**THE END! :D**


End file.
